


The First Night

by hxr1117



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23079535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxr1117/pseuds/hxr1117
Summary: 其实没啥实际上的内容，就是写辆车爽一下。原作背景，从巴西回来的日向和影山刚打完比赛。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 5





	The First Night

大家都很自觉放走了日向和影山，给他们留出时间和对方见面。……虽然走的时候宫侑哭着说不能跟前任跑了让人有些尴尬，但是能跟影山正儿八经的聚一下真的让日向很高兴，他感觉自己在往外冒泡。

影山突然感觉很渴，从肠胃到其他内脏，再到四肢，都充满了对水分的渴望。日向还在说着他在巴西遇到的事，激动的脸都是红色的，就好像他不知道一样。不过他确实不了解LINE动态之外的日向，他们都在忍着一口气，咽不下去，吐不出来，都憋着不跟对方一对一的聊，电话也好，LINE也好，一个都没有，恐怕日向跟及川的沟通都比跟他的多。毕竟他们希望能在下一次见面的时候吓对方一跳，不过他们确实都被吓到了，也真的双脚离地了。

“日向，你的水。”影山喝完了自己的水，没想到差不多一升的水也没办法缓解一点那种口水都变得粘稠的感觉，这不常见。他接过对方递过来的水壶，看了看黑狼的标志，喝了起来。

“饭太咸了吗？”日向歪着头看他，“……没有，只是很渴，”影山突然不知道该说什么，想了想一般性的社交问题，“……所以这几年你有对象了吗？”影山停在了路灯下面，日向发觉后也停了下来，转过来面对他。

“……呃，有是有啦，不过因为对方要离开巴西了就分手了。”日向摸了摸后颈，刚平复下去的脸又红了起来，“影山你肯定有吧？毕竟中分了都那么池面。”

“有，没时间陪分手了。”影山盯着日向被灯照到有些透明的耳朵，湿润的嘴唇，这个家伙还会用唇膏了吗，他不自觉地想，好像更渴了。

“……真不愧是影——”好软，影山的手托在日向后脑勺上揉了下短了不少的橘发，“怎么了吗？”日向觉得今天比完赛的影山有点心不在焉，是太累了吗？

影山没有回答，把日向往自己这边拉了过来，弯腰把自己的嘴唇贴上了日向的，感觉心里那一块空缺的地方终于被填上了。一时间他俩都没动，日向是被吓的，影山是怕把日向吓跑了。影山先松开了劲儿，顺着用手扒拉着日向的头发，脸红的他盯着脸红的日向，“你没推开我。”

日向被亲的一瞬间感觉自己都要静止了，甚至比在场上的时候还夸张，他能清清楚楚看见影山扫在自己脸上的睫毛，也能感受到他温热的呼吸，他敢发誓他一辈子都没那么无措过。他的头被影山保养得当的手托着，他的手搭在影山胸口，他的嘴唇被影山的嘴唇紧紧贴着，与其说是被强吻吓到了，不如说是影山主动吻他更让他觉得不可思议。

AGAIN

日向揽住了影山的脖子，凑上前去，张开嘴轻轻咬扯影山的下唇，含住，松开，影山压了上去，舌头顺着牙齿伸了进去，后脑勺上的手压的越来越紧，两个人之间的温度也在攀升，日向收回了手，感觉自己也渴了。

AGAIN

影山没有起身，头靠在日向的肩膀上，日向隔着薄薄的黑狼队服能感受到影山手掌的温度，一下一下被摩擦的皮肤变得敏感起来，突然右耳朵感觉到一阵吐息，湿热的舌头就卷了上来，沿着耳廓细细地舔，不放过任何一个角落，直至X。日向差点跳了起来，下腹一阵紧张，这个可比接吻刺激太多，他根本承受不住，“要来我公寓吗？”影山贴着他耳朵问，“……怎么可能不来……”

“……飞雄……呃”影山直接放弃了按摩穴口，中指和无名指就着润滑液直接插了进去，在肠道里扫刮，叽里咕噜的声音弄得日向莫名其妙的羞耻，“放松，呆子。”影山另一只手抹了点润滑揉上了日向的左胸，锻炼得很好的乳肉很柔软，也很丰满，甚至能从指缝漏出来，和高中干巴巴的身材相比有种不一样的感觉，高中的日向还是青涩的，现在可以说是情色的。日向看着影山俯身咬住了他的乳晕，然后是乳尖，他忍不住挡住了自己的视线，同时也挺起了另一边的胸，“啊呃！”日向下腹一紧，像是被电击的感觉从脊椎冲上了脑门。

“飞雄……你快点进来……”日向紧实的腿盘住影山的腰，催促他赶紧进行下一步。影山从床头柜摸了一个安全套，迅速给快爆炸的阴茎套上，抵上已经放松了的穴口，插了进去。被温暖的肠道包裹让影山呼了口气，“你怎么那么大？”这一下差点把日向的眼泪逼出来，要不是腰软的厉害他绝对要把枕头拍垃圾山脸上，闷死他！“谢谢夸奖。”影山把汗湿的头发捋上去，像给奖励一样亲了下日向，“习惯了吗？那我开始动了？”听着像疑问句，其实只是告诉日向他要开动了，完全不给他喘息的机会。

“……翔阳，”影山学着像日向一样叫他的名字，日向看着因为害羞从脸红到胸口的影山突然射了，“你干嘛突然喊我的名字啊！”他把枕头扔向影山的脸，正中靶心，说真的，有影山叫的那一声，他为他做什么都行，“喂！你刚才不也叫我名字了吗？”影山把挡住日向脸的手臂掰开，发现害羞的人不止他一个，“我叫你名字，有那么高兴吗？”妈的，认识那么多年影山就没叫过他名字！日向撇开头不讲话。

“翔阳。如果你喜欢我可以天天这样叫你。”日向看着影山把手臂撑在他两边，脸上的神情和他当初说他要当二传手的时候一样，起身亲了上去，“……还是做爱的时候这样叫好了，不然怪尴尬的。”日向瞟了眼两人还连在一起的位置，“快点啦，我好困。跟你们打比赛真的很累。”“你说的。”几轮压着前列腺的抽插之后两人一起到达了高潮。（写不下去了

洗完澡之后日向躺在影山怀里，因为是单人床，如果要容纳下两个人其实没什么位置可以选择。日向举着影山的右手，感觉和高中的差别就是更大了，更厚实了，他认真摸过每一个指关节、指腹、指甲，试图感受过去五年里的影山。“不是要睡觉吗？”影山没有抽回手，作为二传手被这样看着让他很满足，“等等就睡。”日向握了上去，两人十指相扣。

————————————————————————  
为什么他们都有过对象呢，因为他们那么好！怎么可能没人追！怎么可能没尝试过！（而且处男秒射，虽然真的假的我也不知道  
写完突然想起来他们是11月  
————————————————————————  
彩蛋  
影山：【醒着的影山和睡着的日向.jpg】  
管原：【影山和日向接吻.jpg】  
宫侑：【乌野一众在转角拍影山和日向接吻.jpg】


End file.
